Question: Of the 36 students in Richelle's class, 12 prefer chocolate pie, 8 prefer apple, and 6 prefer blueberry.  Half of the remaining students prefer cherry pie and half prefer lemon.  For Richelle's pie graph showing this data, how many degrees should she use for cherry pie?
Answer: Since $12 + 8 + 6 = 26$, there are $36-26= 10$ children who prefer cherry or lemon pie.  These ten are divided into equal parts of 5 each.

\[ \frac{5}{36} \times 360^{\circ} = 5 \times 10^{\circ} = \boxed{50^{\circ}}. \]